


Who Needs the Stormwind Embassy Anyway

by Mimzytoo



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Explanations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzytoo/pseuds/Mimzytoo
Summary: A very brief explanation as to why Wrathion is no longer in the Stormwind Embassy in which Genn can use Jedi mind tricks.





	Who Needs the Stormwind Embassy Anyway

Hanging around the Alliance embassy could get tedious after a while and Wrathion was easily bored. The only one there worth paying any attention to was Anduin, and he seemed quite preoccupied every time he'd tried to start a conversation about anything other than the weather. There were always adventurers and others popping in and out, some of them his own champions, but Wrathion noticed fairly quickly that none of them were wearing the cloaks he'd made anymore. Ungrateful of them, really. He'd put a lot of work into those.

Okay, so his champions had actually done most of the work, but he'd contributed, hadn't he? AND he'd given them gold. That counted as work. Now they passed back and forth right in front of him without even looking at him. Annoyed, he slipped out when no one was looking and went back to the Keep to fetch his jihui board where he'd stashed it in the throne room. Maybe he could convince Anduin to play a round or two.

Speaking of Anduin, there he was in the throne room. Wrathion blinked. Wow, that was fast, he'd beaten him there? It was almost like he could be two places at once. Odd.

Someone else was there, too. Graymane. Wrathion didn't know why, but something about the old wolf's manner seemed a bit suspicious to him and he concealed himself behind a pillar to observe. Graymane seemed to be in earnest discussion with the Pri...no, the King, speaking quietly and using a lot of hand gestures. He seemed to be making some points, and Anduin replying...but Wrathion couldn't hear them. Scowling to himself, he transformed into his whelp form to use his superior hearing. 

"....don't like the Horde now." Graymane told Anduin, waving his hand in front of the young King's face.

"I don't like the Horde now." Anduin repeated serenely.

"You want to declare war on the Horde." Graymane went on, waving his hand in front of Anduin's face again.

"I'm going to declare war on the Horde." Anduin said passively. Wrathion blinked. What in fel was this? He squeezed himself closer to get a good look at the both of them. Graymane looked intense and slightly unhinged as usual, no suprise there. But Anduin's face was oddly blank, devoid of expression. Wrathion was alarmed.

"You're going to attack the Undercity as retribution for blowing up Teldrassil." Graymane said, with another little wave of his hand. 

"I'm going to attack the...huh? They blew up Teldrassil?" Anduin asked suddenly, blinking as he came out of whatever weird mind trance he appeared to have been in. Graymane looked startled. 

"Yes, the Horde blew up Teldrassil."

".......why would they do that?" Anduin looked confused. "That doesn't even make sense, it's clear on the other side of the..."

"Sylvanas must pay." Graymane said with a little more force, waving his hand. Anduin's face went all empty again.

"Sylvanas must pay." 

"You will avenge Gilne...I mean, Teldrassil."

"I will avenge Gilne...I mean, Teldrassil."

"You hate the Horde."

"I hate the Horde."

"Good. Thank you, Liam."

"My name is Anduin...."

Wrathion had seen and heard enough. Whatever Graymane was doing in there had seriously warped Anduin's mind. He hoped it was salvageable in the end. There was a giant sword shoved into the planet, the Legion was in tatters, there were weird elves all over the place, and now Anduin was undergoing some sort of brainwashing that was going to make him go off on a crusade against the Horde to satisfy Graymane's revenge-boner for Sylvanas. Maybe Khadgar would have some ideas about how to deal with all this. If he didn't, Wrathion was fairly confident that he would at least make some terrible puns about it.

He did not go back to the Embassy. After all, no one would notice if he wasn't there anymore...and he suddenly had much more important things to do.


End file.
